


If You’ll Be My Princess

by starprise_entership



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/F, Sweet Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, just a lot of Fluff really, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starprise_entership/pseuds/starprise_entership
Summary: Deanna and Tasha share a romantic moment in one of Betazed’s many luscious gardens.





	If You’ll Be My Princess

The evening stroll through one of Betazed’s many gardens is absolutely divine.

Tasha slips her hand through Deanna’s, and continues down on the winding path taking them through fields of ethereal flowers.

“Hey, could I ask you something, Dee?” asks Tasha, nudging Deanna’s shoulder with her own. Slowing her footsteps, Deanna stops moving forward completely and turns to face Tasha, her expression beaming.

“Yes?” whispers Deanna, standing on the tips of her toes in an attempt to match Tasha’s height. Smiling tenderly, Tasha gently pushes her shoulders back down and tilts her head up. “I’m still waiting,” says Deanna, her eyelashes fluttering in a way that’s almost simply irresistible to Tasha.

“I just had a thought about you. And your family too, I think.” Tasha brings up. “Your mother has all those fancy titles–“

“Lwaxana Troi, daughter of the Fifth House, holder of the Sacred Chalice of Rixx, heir to the Holy Rings of Betazed.” recites Deanna. “Except don’t bring that up to her. She’ll rattle your ear off about it.”

“Does that kind of make you royalty here?” continues Tasha. “Is it alright if I call you _princess_?”

“Hm.” hums Deanna, her eyebrows raising. “I don’t think that passed through the Universal Translator right. We don’t have a word for...what you just mentioned.”

“ _Princess_.” Tasha reiterates. “It used to be a position of royalty back on Earth, a very long time ago. We don’t use that term any more. What’s more, _princess_ is also a very affectionate term for a girl who’s very close to your heart.”

“So what you’re trying to say is that you’re very fond of me.”

Deanna rises up on her toes again, and Tasha takes the opportunity to lean forward and press her lips to Deanna’s.

“Yes, _princess_ ,” says Tasha amusedly, the corner of her mouth turning up in a smirk, “I’m very much in love with you.”


End file.
